


La nuit est leur domaine

by malurette



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Magic, Short One Shot, Wolf-Riders, Wolves, nocturnal creatures, world-building
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics sur les Wolf-riders/Maîtres-loups ;<br/>1ère vignette : Lorsque le soleil se couche, les Maîtres-Loups sortent de leur tanière. 2ème : Sang de tant de chefs. 3ème : Un bourgeon qui sommeille encore. 4ème : Des animaux nocturnes. <br/>5ème : Partir en chasse. <br/>6ème : Prudence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tribu des Wolf riders - Nocturne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La nuit est leur domaine  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** ElfQuest  (Le Pays des Elfes)  
>  **Personnages :** les Wolf-riders et leurs loups  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Wendy & Richard Pini, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** « Dès que le soleil se couche » pour 6variations  
>  **Continuité :** tout début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Au commencement, Timmain l'Ancienne a conclu un pacte avec les loups. Leur alliance est celle du sang, du cœur et de la conscience. Depuis ces temps immémoriaux, Elfes et loups forment une seule famille. Les Maîtres-Loups sont une seule tribu, et leurs loups en sont membres aussi. À part entière. Ils ne sont pas domestiques, comme chez les humains qui en abâtardissent et asservissent dans leurs campements; non : les loups des Maîtres-Loups sont leurs compagnons. Ils forment tous ensemble un groupe bien nombreux et plus unis que n'importe quelle meute sauvage.  
Ils vivent ensemble, mangent ensemble, dorment ensemble. Et leur alliance est encore plus évidente lorsqu'ils chassent ensemble.

Au ciel, les deux Lunes se lèvent, pâles. Le soleil embrase l'horizon et se meurt. La nuit s'étend. Et dans l'obscurité qui se fait, luisent une nuée de paires d'yeux. Quand ils chevauchent, maître et monture ne font plus qu'un. Quand ils chassent tous ensemble, ils forment une unité mouvante, chacun de ses éléments unis par la pensée ; rapide, précise, mortelle.  
Cette nuit encore, ils ramèneront triomphant de quoi nourrir leur tribu. Ce qu'il faut, ni plus, ni moins. Telle est leur Voie depuis toujours, dont ils tirent leur vie et leur bonheur.  
Et depuis toujours, cette chasse, la forme la plus parfaite de leur union, et exaltation de tous leurs sens, les remplit d'une joie sans nom. Le soleil se retire pour leur laisser la place : la nuit est leur domaine.  
Sonnent les cris de ralliement, commence la cavalcade.


	2. Cutter - Sang de tant de chefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un bon chef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sang de huit et tant de chefs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** ElfQuest  
>  **Personnages :** la tribu des Wolf-riders (Maîtres-Loups)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Wendy & Richard Pini, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Va et deviens le meilleur chef que le Clan ait jamais eu ! »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le meilleur chef que le clan ait jamais eu ?  
Si on leur demandait, les Wolf-riders seraient bien en peine d’y répondre. De toute façon, ceux en vie aujourd’hui en ont connu peu. Leurs sont mouvementées, et parfois brèves. Surtout pour un chef qui a la responsabilité de toute la tribu…

Ils se souviennent des faits des précédents au travers des chants. Régulièrement, ils racontent l’histoire de leur peuple aux petits jeunes, depuis le commencement, sans vraiment discerner la légende des faits réels. Puis ils se disent que peu importe : tant que leur chef actuel sait ce qu’il fait.


	3. Red Lance - Bourgeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une magie en germe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un bourgeon qui sommeille encore  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** ElfQuest  (Le Pays des Elfes)  
>  **Personnage :** Red Lance (Lance Rouge)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Wendy & Richard Pini, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Après tout, c’est devant lui qu’il s’entraîne. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : plutôt début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

S’entraînant dur, en secret, Red Lance espère éveiller ses pouvoirs un jour prochain.  
Il fait ça à la lumière du soleil, quand les plantes sont plus vigoureuses et les Maîtres Loups endormis. Sa mère et le Guérisseur qui a assisté à sa naissance prétendaient que le don de Modeleur d’Arbres de son ancêtre Good Tree lui a été transmis, mais pour l’instant, rien ne lui vient sous les doigts.

Ça n’est pourtant pas faute d’aimer profondément la Nature qui l’entoure ! Si la Nature l’aimait en retour…


	4. Animaux nocturnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le retour de la lumière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des animaux nocturnes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** ElfQuest  
>  **Personnages :** Wolf-riders vs humains  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de WaRP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Dépêchons-nous de rentrer, l’aube approche ! » »  
> d’après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 1  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Dépêchons-nous de rentrer, l’aube approche.  
Et avec le jour, leurs proies habituelles se font plus alertes, plus méfiantes, plus difficiles à chasser. Les humains brutaux se réveillent, se mettent à leur tour en chasse, leur disputent le gibier, ou les traquent eux-mêmes. Les Elfes rassemblent leur chasse de cette nuit et disparaissent en un clin d’œil.  
Quelques générations depuis leurs ancêtres si mal accueillis sur cette terre les ont changés en animaux nocturnes.

Ce comportement de survie nourrit leur mauvaise réputation auprès des humains. Des esprits, des démons… que la lumière fait fuir… Le feu pourra les détruire.


	5. Partir en chasse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La chasse et ses sensations fortes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Partir en chasse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** ElfQuest (Le Pays des Elfes)  
>  **Personnages :** la tribu des Wolf-riders (Maîtres-Loups)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :**  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Wendy & Richard Pini, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ils  partirent en chasse. »  
> d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre '13   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré/début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Partir en chasse c'est toujours prendre un risque. Les Elfes y vont avec enthousiasme : en anticipant l'excitation de la poursuite après la traque minutieuse, la sensation de puissance : ne faire qu'un avec son Loup, se montrer plus fort que l'animal et rentrer à l'Arbre-Mère victorieux avec de quoi nourrir la tribu.

Le danger n'a d'intérêt que si l'on en triomphe, et les dangers sont nombreux. Les autres prédateurs qui rôdent : animaux et humains, proies qui se défendront… et toujours la malchance possible de ne rien trouver ?


	6. Méfiance...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...et prudence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Méfiance  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** ElfQuest (Le Pays des Elfes)  
>  **Personnages :** la tribu des Wolf-riders (Maîtres-Loups)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Wendy & Richard Pini, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais il faudrait peut-être qu'ils ciblent  un terrain de chasse ? »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre '13)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un terrain de chasse tout neuf s'offre aux Wolf-riders. Après tant de route à travers des plaines aux maigres ressources, à traquer aussi le petit gibier et attraper les oiseaux, la forêt qu'ils atteignent leur offre de gros animaux en abondance et peu farouches, d'une facilité presque déconcertante à attraper en comparaison. C'est si beau…

…presque trop beau pour être vrai. Une génération avant, ils n'y auraient pas pensé. Avec toutes les catastrophes subies ces dernières huitaines de saisons, ils ont perdu en insouciance et appris la méfiance… inventé la notion de malveillance.

Désormais quelque chose se cache derrière la chance.


End file.
